


Dabbles of Drabbles

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Ten unrelated drabbles on a variety of characters, all written by request in November 2009, ranging from pre-series through S9 and arranged (more or less) in chronological order.





	1. Deliberate Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these drabbles is exactly 100 words according to Semagic, not including the request and title of each one.
> 
> Expect spoilers throughout the series; there are specific episode tags for _Thor's Hammer_ , _Revelations_ , _Abyss_ , _Evolution_ , and a canonical AU version of _Enemy Mine_ , as well as some rather blatant foreshadowing for _FIAD_.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crevanfox asked for Qetesh before Vala, and blades.

Qetesh rose from her indolent pose on her throne and lazily inspected the girls kneeling before her. Each was a beauty, certainly, but she craved something more.

Ah.

She snapped her fingers imperiously, and a guard yanked the dark-haired girl to her feet. Qetesh circled the body, examining it minutely for flaws, before returning to her inspection of the face. 

Intelligence. Defiance. Anger in those eyes.

Yes.

"This one," she purred.

She ignored the flashing blades that cut the others' throats, and ran a finger along her chosen host's cheek.

Qetesh preferred challenges. Taming this one would be fun.


	2. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karathephantom asked for pre-series Janet.

"I think there's been some kind of mistake," she said carefully.

"Captain Frasier?"

"Sir, this posting...?"

"Cheyenne Mountain, Captain. Yes."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I fail to see how my skills can be used in the service of --" Janet checked the papers again. "Ah, deep space telemetry."

The major's face gave nothing away, but his voice softened a little. "Captain, I assure you that your talents are needed. Lives are at stake."

Janet gave a mental shrug. If she could help save lives there, that was where she belonged. "Very good, sir. I'll be ready to leave in two hours."


	3. Pledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sg_betty asked for Daniel and Teal'c, after a failed mission. This is the immediate aftermath to _Thor's Hammer_.

Daniel Jackson's fixed gaze followed the staff weapon as Teal'c handed it to one of the waiting SFs. Captain Carter had to quietly prompt him to surrender his own sidearm.

Teal'c approached him with grave steps. "Daniel Jackson," he said, his voice barely above a murmur. "You used my staff weapon to destroy your wife's hopes and save my life. I swear to you that the day will come when I will wield it instead for Sha're's sake, and yours."

Daniel Jackson blinked once, swallowed, then nodded slowly.

"I'll hold you to that," he muttered, and turned and walked away.


	4. Dirty Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sally_mn asked for Jack being forced to work with Robert Rothman.

Jack yelped and swore as a handful of mud sailed through the pouring rain, splattering his face.

" _Rothman!_ "

"Almost got it, Colonel," came the muffled reply. More mud flew up in clumps. "Aha!"

Rothman clambered out of the cistern, clutching something in his fist. 

"We can go now," he announced.

"Very kind of you," Jack snapped, swiping futilely at his forehead. He turned and stalked towards the Stargate, ignoring Rothman's happy mumbled monologue about his apparently crucial find.

"It's bad enough playing Indiana Jones with Daniel," he said disgustedly. "But you're impossible!"

"Hey, I'm a geek. I never pretended otherwise."


	5. Civilized Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redbyrd asked Teal'c and Nyan with the quote, "I think ice cream may represent the height of Tau'ri civilization."

Nyan ventured a tentative lick, and his eyes grew round with astonished delight.

"And this comes in dozens of flavors?"

"Indeed it does." Teal'c raised an amused eyebrow. "When you have finished sampling the vanilla, I believe you might enjoy tasting Rocky Road."

"Amazing." Nyan swallowed a second spoonful of ice cream. "Bedrosia never spent resources on luxuries. To invent something like this..." He savored another creamy mouthful. "I think ice cream may represent the height of Tau'ri civilization."

Teal'c shook his head. "No, Nyan," he said solemnly. "For that, you must allow me to introduce you to _Star Wars_."


	6. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooloovoo asked for anything with Jack. This is, of course, a scene lifted directly from _Revelations_ at the end of S5.

He carefully assembled his P-90, his actions precise and exact. Cleaned. Oiled. Loaded. He had to be ready, whether it was for rescue or battle or...

He coughed away the little tickle in the back of his throat, trying to close off his thoughts. But his mind drifted back six years to a different time when he'd sat alone in a place of Goa'uld design, slotting pieces of a deadly weapon together. He'd had to put death behind him then, too.

No nukes here this time. No suicide mission, either.

Jack tried to decide if he was relieved or disappointed.


	7. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarryquest asked for Daniel and Ascension. Yes, this leads directly to _Abyss_.

He tasted the color orange, floated in the heart of a star, listened to the laughter of the trees. 

He paced infinity and back again, examined the intricate beauty of a quark, moved effortlessly through the whirlpools of time to watch history unspool in a million different dimensions.

It seemed to take him both the space of a single breath and endless millennia. 

When Daniel finally got that first rush of giddy enchantment under control, he turned to his initial resolve. Slowly, carefully, he narrowed his focus from the infinite planes of existence to a single, simple universe.

Oh. 

_Jack._


	8. Enemy Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zats_clear asked for an scene of Sam and Lorne, two of the members of AU SG-1 in the S10 episode _The Road Not Taken_. This is how _Enemy Mine_ might have taken place in that universe.

"How're you doing, Major?"

Lorne stood as Major Carter came into the room. "I'm okay," he said, a little lamely. 

"Congratulations on salvaging what you could."

Lorne frowned. "I heard Doctor Jackson is angry about the massacre on the planet."

Carter's smile turned fixed. "Daniel... Daniel's unhappy with the directives from Washington since Landry's election. He thinks he could've communicated with the Unas if they'd let him try."

Lorne shook his head. "That naquadah is too important, Major."

"I know." Carter patted his arm. "I regret the Unas deaths as much as you do, but I'm glad that you survived."


	9. PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora Novarum asked for something with Bill Lee. This takes place immediately after _Evolution_.

Stepping into the local Safeway felt oddly reassuring. Air conditioning, tinny Muzak, the practiced smiles of employees... It was easy to forget that Honduras was only a few thousand miles away, rather than a distant planet through the Stargate.

But when Bill reached the produce aisle, he felt his heart accelerate as he saw the display of fresh pineapples. His body shuddered at the sharp memory of searing jolts of electricity, harsh blows, and desperate wheezing as he fled for his life.

He abandoned his shopping cart and rushed outside, taking deep, calming breaths.

Shopping, he decided ruefully, could wait.


	10. No One Ever Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abyssinia asked for Cam and Sam and the quote, "Don't look at me. You're the one who thought jumping over that fence would be a good idea."

Cameron limped painfully on his twisted ankle, trying to ignore Sam's grin.

"You could be a little sympathetic, you know," he complained.

"Don't look at me," Sam replied pleasantly. "You're the one who thought jumping over that fence would be a good idea."

"I didn't expect the fluffy purple purring thing to be the alien equivalent of a charging bull!"

Sam's smile turned wicked. "You wanted to lead SG-1, Cam. Bizarre alien creatures are par for the course."

"This never happened to General O'Neill," he grumbled.

"Of course it did," she snorted. "We just kept the juicy bits to ourselves."


End file.
